


【DamiJay】你的腦迴路不可能比我清奇 Damian Wayne and His Nonsense

by DriedFishTimesTwo



Series: JayDami Week 2019 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriedFishTimesTwo/pseuds/DriedFishTimesTwo
Summary: Damian的控制慾從來都不輸給布魯斯，他的父親對於讓紅頭罩四處跑相當寬容，但那可不是他的作風。繼承披風後，他決心要把紅頭罩牢牢掌握在手心裡，然而紅頭罩的夥伴們會是一個極大的麻煩。JayDami Week 2019 Day 1－Reverse Robin





	【DamiJay】你的腦迴路不可能比我清奇 Damian Wayne and His Nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> 蝙蝠俠Damian、紅頭罩Jason、老法外設定。囚禁未遂。嚴重OOC，真的。試圖強行甜文然後極度失敗。

（一）

紅頭罩搖搖晃晃地從一地暈死過去的人之中站起。他現在只想回到他的隨便一個安全屋，處理他的一身傷，吃點其實對他早已沒用的布洛芬安慰心靈然後大睡一覺；他本來不該受傷的，但今天的一切實在太過曲折，超出掌控到他從一開始只是覺得紅羅賓情報有誤到幾乎都要懷疑這是他二哥設計出來坑他的。但他的期望落空了，他感覺到有個難以擺脫的不速之客。

「大哥。」Jason啐出一口血，倚在倉庫的牆壁上嘲諷地稱呼離他數公尺遠的Damian。

「……你受傷了。」Damian看向他大腿上的那道口子說。

「你說什麼廢話。」Jason問候白癡的目光立即落到他身上，「你如果只是來向我炫耀你的新披風的話那你可以走了。」

Damian沒有理會他的驅逐令，只是繼續道：「我繼承披風那天Timothy和Richard都回來了，你沒有。」

「與我何干？」Jason瞄了一眼自己的傷勢，只希望能快點回去安全屋包紮，而不是在這裡白流血。「那是你們的派對，我有我自己的。別這種時候跟我裝家人，Damian，你根本不在乎我有沒有出現或支不支持你當蝙蝠俠。」

Jason不打算再多廢話，轉身便想要離開。然而他在轉身之際聽到了輕微的喀噠聲，他快速回身，看見Damian手中拿著一把槍。黑暗中Jason看不清那把槍的模樣，但他看得出那比起一般的手槍絕對有改造過。

Damian扣下扳機，Jason堪堪避開，卻因為傷口一個不穩跌在地上；他快速向旁邊滾避開Damian隊他射出的第二槍。這次他稍微看清了「子彈」，看起來是尖銳的針頭。Damian微微嘆了一口氣，再度開口像是要說話，但Jason已經用盡力氣將自己從地上彈起對一台門座式起重機設出鉤爪，直接離開了Damian的射程，並藉著擺盪的力道和港口的岸橋自己投入高譚港中，徒留蝙蝠俠在原地披風隨著風飛揚。

（二）

Jason呻吟了一聲，終於把自己翻進窗子裡。該死的Damian，害他一身傷去泡海水，痛死了之外還有感染風險，也不知道他又在發什麼瘋。Jason過於專注在他身體的情況以至於沒有再費心注意他的安全屋，否則他應該能夠發現他不是孤身一人。

Damian用畢生所學屏息凝神將自己的存在感降到最低，他可不想再讓Jason跑了。確定Jason將窗戶關上、又跌跌撞撞走了兩步後，他將燈打開，然後側身避開了筆直射來的刀。

剛擲出短刀的Jason看清非法入侵民宅的人時怒吼：「你到底想幹嘛？」

Damian張開嘴想叫他冷靜，但Jason已經氣沖沖地繼續吼：「你有毛病啊？這麼希望我誇獎你好適合那件披風？Dick的吹捧不夠滿足你？還是Tim的冷言冷語讓你玻璃心碎？我才不在乎現在蝙蝠俠是誰，布魯斯與我無關，你更與我無關！」

Damian一聽就不高興了，雖然並不是說他本來有多高興，而他也不知道為什麼聽到Jason這麼說自己就有些生氣。「那只是一點會讓你睡著的東西。」

雖然Damian沒有明說，但Jason知道他在說那些港口時的「子彈」。「你想做什麼？」Jason皺起眉，他想不透Damian的用意。

Damian沉默不語，好半晌才低低說出一句：「我想把你帶回去蝙蝠洞。」

「回去幹嘛？我最近沒做什麼惹到你的事情要這樣強行把我帶走吧？」Jason的語氣極差，他已經開始覺得有些暈眩。

「……我想照顧你。」

「？？？」Jason彷彿被雷劈中，雞皮疙瘩掉了滿地。「你他媽跟我開什麼玩笑呢！快滾，我不需要你。」他看著Damian，眼神裡有些嫌惡。

Damian突然感到一點點受傷。但Jason沒有心思再管他，已經自顧自繞過他去浴室清洗自己的傷口。Damian跟在他身後，伸出手想要幫忙，但Jason毫不留情地甩上門差點拍扁他的臉。他靠著浴室門廳著水聲等待，偶爾聽到Jason壓抑的悶哼，想像著他顫抖著手為傷口消毒、咬緊牙關纏上繃帶、用牙齒撕開針管包裝的模樣，Damian突然覺得臉有些熱。

在Jason打開門的前一秒鐘他敏捷地向後退了一步，毫無意外看到Jason明顯寫著「你為什麼還在」的臉。Jason非常緩慢地走向廚房的冰箱，拿出裝在保鮮盒裡的通心粉；他走得非常小心，大概是不想牽動到任何一個傷口。但就在他要關上冰箱門時突然全身脫力向後倒去，Damian急忙攔住他的腰，另一手接住正在掉落的保鮮盒。

他看向倒在他懷裡的Jason，但後者已經不省人事，Damian確定他只是累到身體無法再承受昏睡過去後便將他抱起，猶豫了兩秒拿上保鮮盒離開房子，門在關上的同時自動落鎖。小心翼翼抱著懷裡的人放進蝙蝠車的副駕駛座、繫上安全帶，Damian看著Jason柔和下來的眉眼，情不自禁輕輕吻了他的眉梢，又像是驚覺什麼一樣退後，皺著眉看著Jason的睡臉沉思。

一直到Jason在睡夢中嗚咽了聲，像是不舒服地動了動身體Damian才回過神來，趕緊上車回到蝙蝠洞。

（三）

Jason一睜眼就看到了華美的歐式燭台吊燈，他不用想也知道這是哪裡。深吸一口氣又吐出，他拔掉點滴、站起身調適暈眩感然後向門走去。他還沒握住門把就感覺到了不對勁，這扇門和大宅的其他門都不一樣，簡直是監獄規格。他轉身走到窗戶邊拉開窗簾，果然玻璃和窗框上都有警報器；Jason認為如果警報器被觸發後應該會有其他的障礙出現，例如防護欄甚至電網。確定門真的打不開後他躺回床上，用被子蒙住頭。

他被監禁了。幹。

Damian坐在他的書桌前盯著電腦螢幕，手肘撐在桌上十指交叉托著下巴盯著螢幕。他一接過披風後就改裝了這個大宅最上層的房間，打算把紅頭罩放進去。他站起身，去廚房拿了些食物後前去「那個房間」，他總是如此對自己稱呼它，即使它的本質是個鳥籠。

用連線監視器的手機確認Jason還躺在床上而不是站在門前準備給任何開門的人一拳後，Damian放心地開了門。沉重的鐵門闔上，Jason扯下被褥看向來人。

「我到底哪裡惹到你了？」Jason疲憊的說，隨手抓了下頭髮。「你如果想關住我的話這牢房還不錯豪華。」

「我希望你過得舒服。」Damian說。

「你有病吧！」Jason瞬間傻眼，這個男人到底在說什麼鬼？他完全被Damian的神邏輯懾服，不能再更欽佩。「我要怎樣才能離開？」

「……你在這裡好好待著。多休息。我昨天回頭把你安全屋冰箱裡所有的食物都帶來了，阿福不在，我怕你吃不慣外送。」

「我一個街頭出身的吃不慣外送？」Jason瞪著Damian，越來越確定這不是非本人，並開始有些擔心到底是怎麼回事。「我的手機呢？」只要有手機他就能離開，不管是叫星火來直接把這裡轟了、叫老頭子來管管他兒子還是駭入安全系統他都能做。

「不能給你。」Damian說。

「Damian，你到底為什麼要把我關在這裡？」Jason一把搶過他手裡微波過的通心粉。

Damian開口，竟然發現他自己也不知道為什麼。

Jason看著他，知道他恐怕並沒有意識到自己在幹嘛，開口調侃道：「你該不會是喜歡上我想把我留在你身邊吧？」他等著Damian大聲反駁，但他大哥的臉反紅了起來。

這下，可以確定真的不是本人了。

「你是誰？」Jason握緊叉子，將保鮮盒放到床頭的矮櫃上，左腳輕輕畫了個圓弧擺成備戰姿勢，「真正的Damian Wayne在哪裡？」

「……」Damian已經不知道他到底應該感到挫敗還是什麼了。「你多休息，我先走了。」說完他的逃跑似的離開了房間。

回到書房，Damian坐到沙發上開始沉思，一直到太陽沉入地平線，他終於對自己承認了一個事實。他喜歡Jason Todd，他要得到他。一想通他立刻撥了Dick的電話，響了兩聲就被接起來了。「Richard，我……希望得到一些你的建議。」

另一頭的Dick似乎很訝異，畢竟Damian很要強又做為大哥，一般不會向弟弟們尋求任何幫助。「怎麼了，Damian？」

「我試著對一個人好，但……」Damian停了下來，Dick鼓勵性質的嗯了一聲，「但那個人似乎認為他面前的我是其他人假扮的。」

「哦，是『他』呀。」Dick的聲音裡掩飾不住笑意。「你終於開始追求Jason了嗎？」

「我沒說是Todd。」Damian沒有否認，只是微微蹙起眉。

「但是你喜歡Jason一直都很明顯啊？」Dick有些困惑，「你總是特別關注他的行動，Timmy之前還因此故意把他的檔案三重加密，想確定你對Jason是不是真的有什麼心思呢，結果你三餐沒吃硬是解開了Timmy的程式。」

Damian想起了Dick說的那次。Timothy Drake果然不是什麼好東西。

「說起來Dami你一直都很霸道呢。但你怎麼遇到Jason的？」

「他在任務裡受傷，我把他帶回了莊園。」Dick有些焦急地問起了Jason的傷勢，Damian告訴他Jason好好的，已經甦醒過來。

「那他已經離開莊園了吧？你可以試著正常的去約他吃晚餐看看。」

Damian有些心虛地清了清喉嚨，「他還在莊園裡。」

「怎麼可──你該不會把Jason關起來了吧？」Dick一頓，然而Damian的沒有回應讓Dick明白自己猜中了，「天啊Dami，你這樣很糟糕。我要打給Roy和Kori了，他們才問我Jason在哪裡呢。」

Damian才剛開口要阻止他然而Dick已經掛掉了。他在心裡暗罵這個么弟真的是白寵了，什麼建議都還沒給，賣大哥賣得最快。Damian的腦袋飛速轉著，他知道Koriand’r和Roy Harper馬上就會出現，他必須準備好應付他們。果不其然如他所料，四分三十二秒後長髮如焰的外星公主就抓著弓箭手的衣領出現，戴著愚蠢帽子的青年敲了敲他的窗戶。Damian意味深長地看了他們一眼，逕自走向書房門口。Kori和Roy明白了他的意思是他會下來和他們談。

「晚上好啊Damian，我們來找Jason了。」Roy笑嘻嘻地對著開門的Damian說。

「他不能跟你們離開。」Damian看在兩人與Jason的關係的份上，決定大發慈悲讓他們進門，「他必須在我身邊。」

「為什麼？他又不需要你。」Tim的聲音突然冒出來。

Damian看著紅羅賓皺起眉，「你在這裡幹嘛？你什麼時候進來的？」

「你知道他們，」Tim用下巴指了指Kori和Roy，「要來所以暫時關了警報，我那時候進來的。至於我在這裡幹嘛，我上次確認的時候我還是布魯斯的養子，來這裡應該不需要向你報備吧。」說完，他不顧Damian警告的眼神招呼起Kori和Roy，三人愉快地前往廚房，彷彿他這個主人不存在一樣。

「所以，Dick說你把Jason關在這裡了，我猜是頂樓你改裝的那個房間。」Tim看著Damian越皺越緊的眉毛咧開大大的微笑說：「你無法對紅羅賓隱藏什麼。所以，你為什麼要囚禁他？」說完，他向法外者們使了個眼色，暗示他們只要配合，事情就能有趣起來。

「Damian，你該知道我們不是任何人的囚徒。」Kori用她空靈的聲音說，「你關不住Jason的。」

「他需要我。」Damian悶悶地說。他原本認為自己可以輕鬆打發兩人，但Tim一出現事情就不一樣了，他從來就沒從這個笑裡藏刀的弟弟那裡討到多少便宜過。

「他比你還會做家事，也比你還會照顧自己。他有朋友，和Kori、Roy相處得很愉快。他需要一些情報卻又忙不過來時得時候有我，偶爾想輕鬆一點找個健談的人的時候有Dick，他哪部分需要你了？」Tim故作疑惑地問道，Roy已經開始偷笑，Kori也掩飾不住笑意。Damian只想把Tim連同他地虛情假意一起拍死。

「我打算追求他。」Damian恢復了冷漠的表情，「如果你們沒事就快滾。」

Tim像是有些訝異Damian的坦率，但想了想也確實認同Damian是那種在某些事情上會特別的強硬也特別的直接的人。

「Jason，我也開始認為他是假冒的了。」即使如此，Tim仍然不打算讓Damian這麼快得到他想要的，他對著稍早就被他抓緊時間一到大宅就放出來的Jason說，而Jason就站在Damian身後不遠處。

Roy吹了一聲口哨，Kori開心地稍微飄離了地面。「走了。」Jason面色不善地對兩人說，無視Damian緊迫逼人的眼神。

「掰啦Damian。」Roy大聲說。Damian沒有任何動作，反而Tim不知道什麼時候來到了他的身後踹了他的屁股一腳。Damian惱怒地轉身，卻看到Tim一臉恨鐵不成鋼地對他指著Jason，用唇語對他說：「去啊，智障！」

Damian想了想，三併兩步追上法外者們，抓住Jason的手臂在他轉身時問：「明天你可以跟我一起吃晚餐嗎？」

「你到底有什麼毛病！」Jason終於忍不住咆哮，「你無緣無故囚禁我我不打你就已經仁至義盡──」

「不是無緣無故。」Damian說，「我只是不知道有什麼理由可以多跟你相處。」他直視著Jason的雙眼，那雙湖綠色的眼睛裡有一些尷尬，和一些隱忍的深情。「我一直都很注意你的行蹤，每次你離開地球都很擔心你，但是你不喜歡我，我怎麼做都顯得居心叵測、莫名其妙。」

「所以你就把顯得居心叵測、莫名其妙的行為貫徹到底了？」Jason不知道這是這兩天以來對男人的腦迴路感到不可思議。但某種程度上，他也理解Damian這麼做的原因（前提是這是真的Damian，這個真的Damian也真的喜歡他），布魯斯唯一的親生子總是能得到他想得到的一切，他自小就霸道、視許多人、許多事情為無物，但他看似冰冷剛硬的心裡仍有柔軟溫暖的那一塊；既不想要在心儀的人面前無禮，又不容許自己一直不採取任何行動。

「晚餐？」Damian咳了一聲，如同一個陷入單戀的緊張青年毫無技巧、無比失敗地試圖轉移焦點。

Jason沉默了下來。在他死掉之前，曾經是喜歡過Damian一陣子的。他剛來到韋恩家的時候，只覺得Damian很幼稚又沒擔當，整天只會跟他最喜歡的二哥Tim起爭執，當時Jason的心自然是偏得沒邊，直到長大一些他也明白有時Tim就是喜愛作弄Damian。

後來他逐漸進入青春期、Tim離開家後他和布魯斯常常吵架，只有Damian會用極度不坦率的言語試圖安慰他但常常起的是反效果，讓Jason以為他在挑釁。可是總是日久見人心，他知道Damian不體貼但其實很溫柔，從他對待動物的方式、他和夥伴交流的方式、他對待他的弟弟們的方式都看得出來；然而吸引Jason的，是他看見了Damian的血性－－他認為Damian能懂他、懂某些東西燒印在皮膚上的烙痕永遠不可能抹滅。

但後來他就死了。等他再活了，心思也就淡了。他算是明白了Damian不會浪費時間喜歡他、談戀愛，就像布魯斯不會浪費時間多關心一下他的孩子一樣。如今看起來或許他錯了。

「再說吧。」Jason嘟噥了一聲，拽出他自己的手臂和Roy、Kori離開了。

Damian看著他的背影若有所思。

（四）

隔天。

「……」Jason生無可戀地盯著銬住他雙手的手銬，長嘆一口氣。今天他閒來無事，在安全屋裡睡大覺，結果一覺醒來就看見Damian已經又闖了進來，坐在床沿看著他睡覺，而那副手銬也已經在他的手腕之間。「不可能你進來我完全沒發現。」他瞇起眼看著Damian。

「不是只有你們能跟姑姑學習她毫無聲息的技巧。」Damian伸出左手輕撫他的鬢角，Jason竟一時無語。

「我猜你求了她很久。」Jason哼道。

「我告訴她我要用來追求你，她很乾脆地答應了。」Damian說。

說實話，Jason完全可以想像Kate聽到之後的大笑聲。「這個是怎樣？」Jason舉起手臂，手銬微微向下滑落。

「一起去吃晚餐吧。」Damian說，一臉坦蕩地看著他。

「……你銬著我我怎麼換衣服跟你出門？」Jason無奈地說。

Damian的眼神亮了起來。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 真的很抱歉我寫了五千字毫無內容的失敗甜文(頹喪


End file.
